southlandrevelationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian LaCroix
Military Leader Sebastian was born to a noble family in Calais. During the Napoleonic campaign, a young LaCroix decided to get himself a piece of the action. He rose rapidly through the ranks of the Grande Armee. He had just been promoted to the rank of capitaine shortly before the time of his Embrace, while on military leave in Paris. His sire a Belgian nobleman by the name of Sir Florian DuBois. He took note of the young man wearing a captain's uniform and notice the soldier had a certain regality about him. His sire inducted him into the Invictus as Lord LaCroix, since his sire was of some great importance in the Parisian Domain. In the Invictus The First Estate suited LaCroix perfectly much like the Napoleonic Army had aswell. He began to amass a sizeable amount of power in Paris for a neonate. Things went smoothly for LaCroix for his first 54 years under the fang. Arounnd 1871, LaCroix joined The Ivory Tower. A faction much like Yale's Skulls & Bones. Devoted to putting their members in positions of power. He was sent by the White Council to London, and was charged with some duties over there. He served and facilitated the rise of another member to Princedom in London. He served as a Ventrue Primogen in London due to his service. Then in 1909, the elders of the Tower felt his talents would be best used in South Africa. During his time there his picked up a Kindred bodyguard named Ekenedilichukwu Hlanganani, a Zulu transplant who had been in torporin the basement of an abandoned house. In 6 years LaCroix succeeded in bringing the Cape Town domain in order, and acted as on that domain Inner Circle for nearly 50 years. in 1953, he left his post on went into torpor. By the time he awoke in 1998, he was contacted the Elders of the White Council. They told him they had a Domain that was ripe for the taking. They wanted LaCroix to preside over Los Angeles in the name of the Invictus. It would take a few years of manuevering and politicking before he could assemble enough regular Invictus loyalties and reaffirm the Council that he could be trusted and would be well met for the job. Conquering Los Angeles In early 2003, at the expense of The Ivory Tower, LaCroix commanded 20 Invictus Knights and 50 Soldiers and marched upon the Southland, in cover of night. The target of the assault he power playing Elders and the Carthian rabble. With very few casualties, Prince LaCroix claimed Praxis, with the temporary forces of The Ivory Tower, LaCroix was able to set up an Invitus stronghold in the city once again, and was awarded a council seat upon Inner Circle and the title of Earl. By 2009, the troops had long been withdrawn and the Praxis in L.A. is stable, with the Invictus on top. Many Kindred even the Invictus were skeptical how one Kindred could accomplish this in such a short amount of time, or how he manaed to amass such a following of Invictus soldiers. Fortunately, few if any know of his ties to the Ivory Tower sect of the First Estate.